yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
First Act : After meeting the B-Shots again
In the school - Author : Lynné is in the garden/backyard of the school, while the others are still studying class. She's definitely not skipping classes, well sort of, but she is the most excellent student in the school which even skipped grades too. So the president gave her permission to skip class unless she has any troubles or works in one condition if she always be on top of the whole grades, well this is just a piece of cake for her. Just like I said, unless she has any troubles.... which is now. Lynné : .... ..... ..... ..... ~Remember~ She hid herself behind of Kanade when she saw Riki them. She says goodbye to her friends. - Lynné: ...! ...! Arh! Aaaah~ What have I done? First, I'm too embarrassed and nervous when I see Riki them, so I avoid them by hiding myself. They must think I am such a strange girl! Back then when me and my siblings were enemies to them, I acted so cool and cold in front of each of them but now....?! I have became a total shy girl with my personality changed drastically! Aaaahh~ I don't know how to face them when I met them again somewhere?! How pathetic of me to show them my original personality was! What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now? ..... - Kanade : Yo! Lynné, what'cha doin'alone by yourself at the yard? Lynné : Kanade ?! Kanade : Oh, I remembered it. You can skipped classes since the president gave you permission to. You're so lucky--- Lynné : Why are you here at the yard? Aren't you still in the middle of the class?! Kanade : Hey, calm down. Little dragon, the whole class is now in art period, so the teacher wants us to draw the scenery around the school. Lynné : I-Is that so? Kanade : So what are you doin' here anyway? Lynné : Well that's... Kanade : Oh I get it! Lynné : Kanade? Kanade : Who do you think I am? I am the one who knew the best. Lynné: Kanade .... *happy* Kanade : You must be eager to see Riki them again aren't ya? Lynné : Eh? Kanade : I know. I know. You haven't met them for 4 months ago. Lynné : Wh-Wait, Kanade you--- Kanade : I bet you must be eager to see them and wants them to see your new personality and looks. Lynné : Hey, wait--- Kanade : I still remembered every expressions of each of your friends back there. They were so surprised they even couldn't close their mouth and their eyes were wide open. Like they sees Lynné as a goddess or so. Just my thoughts. Lynné : Kanade, I --- Kanade : I bet all of them must be thinking of you with you being all shy and cute, who knows they might even becomes your fans eventually with your beauty. Hahaha! Lynné: YOU'RE MISTAKEN! THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM THINKING!!! *Blush* Kanade : Aleh? Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:Symphogear Series Category:Spin-off Chapters